This invention relates to a method of locating supplies of fresh water. The invention also relates to a method of delivering such water to locations where it is needed or desired.
In recent years it has become apparent that one of earth's most valuable natural resources, fresh water, is in continually lessening supply. Not only is there increasing competition for the available ground water, but many states are engaged in bitter conflict to determine who is entitled to the water carried by rivers or contained in lakes. Many attempts have been made to secure additional water, including the construction of desalination plants and even towing icebergs from Antarctica to the Northern Hemisphere and permitting them to melt. Despite these heroic efforts, there continues to be an insufficient amount of fresh water to meet the demands for drinking water, irrigation, industrial cooling, etc. The present invention is directed to providing an untapped but substantial source of water for these purposes.
It has long been known that fresh water springs exist in the ocean floor; see, e.g., Job 38:16, and many swimmers have independent knowledge of that fact. Nevertheless, no one has heretofore recognized the potential value of these resources. Nor, it is believed, has anyone heretofore found a way to locate the source of the fresh water emanating from these spring. The present invention not only provides a method of locating fresh water springs in the ocean floor but also provides a method of using the fresh water for the many needs of the world.